I need you
by Cindy A
Summary: Una de las peores catástrofes golpea a la época feudal. ¿Podrá Inuyasha salvar a Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

I need you.

Resumen: Una de las peores catástrofes golpea a la época feudal. ¿Podrá Inuyasha salvar a Kagome?

—O—O—O—

El día amaneció soleado. En el ambiente se respiraba paz y tranquilidad. Inuyasha vio como Kagome despertaba, observo como su esposa empezaba a desperezarse mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

—Inuyasha, te has levantado temprano—comento ella.

Él se limito a encogerse de hombros.

La sacerdotisa se levanto de su lecho. Vio con disgusto la pequeña prenda que llevaba. Hace ya algunos meses Kagome había decidido llevar aquel pequeño "kimono". Ellos habían tenido varias discusiones, pues, cada vez que se solicitaba de emergencia los servicios de Kagome por la noche, no faltaba el atrevido "descendiente" de Miroku que se aprovechaba de la joven.

Kagome camino hacia él.

—Te noto callado Inuyasha, ¿te pasa algo?

—No es nada—respondió frio.

La joven miko suspiro frustrada y fue en busca de sus vestimentas, hacia ya mucho la relación de ambos no andaba muy bien.

—¿Sabes Inuyasha?—dijo ella—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

El hanyou pestaño. Odiaba que Kagome usara esas palabras tan extrañas en él, lo hacían sentir como idiota.

—¿Qué es presentimiento?

Kagome se llevo un dedo al mentón y pareció escoger las palabras.

—Es cuando alguien siente que algo malo va a pasar.

—¿Cómo adivinar el futuro?—pregunto él.

—Más o menos.

—¿Y qué presientes?

—No lo sé. Solo tengo miedo de que algo malo pase.

Vio el terror en sus ojos y no le dio importancia.

—Déjate de tonterías—le dijo—¿qué puede pasar? Tu siempre tienes miedo de todo.

Kagome se sintió insultada.

—¡Discúlpame por no ser una Youkai o al menos una Hanyou!

Inuyasha se sentó sin darle importancia a lo que la sacerdotisa decía.

Kagome resignada cogió su traje y se fue.

—¿Sabes?—dijo en el umbral de la puerta—A veces siento que soy un fastidio para ti—Y se marcho.

Inuyasha por primera vez desde que conoció a Kagome se sintió solo, no, no quería que se vaya, quería que se quedara con él, pero pedirle eso sería tragarse su orgullo, así que solo se limito a observar la mañana.

* * *

—Vaya Inuyasha, por lo visto tienen algo de problemas.

Miroku parecía preocupado.

Inuyasha se limito a asentir.

—Ella dijo que tenía un mal pervesimiento.

—¿Pervesimiento? ¿Qué es eso?—pregunto intrigado el monje.

—Pues ella me dijo que era cuando alguien sentía que algo malo iba a pasar—comento el hanyou con simpleza.

Miroku sintió como una gota de sudor recorría su cabeza.

—Inuyasha, ¿no querrás decir _presentimiento?_

—¡Ah sí! ¡Eso!

Miroku negó con la cabeza.

—Ella es una sacerdotisa, Inuyasha—dijo el monje—Si lo dijo no debió haber sido en vano.

El hermano de Sesshomaru asintió. Quizás y tenía razón.

Quizás y era eso por lo cual sentía un agujero en el pecho, un vacio.

* * *

—Así que por eso hemos decidido contarle a usted para que nos diga lo que piensa.

Miroku e Inuyasha escucharon a la vieja Kaede hablar:

—Bueno, Inuyasha, yo sentí el mismo vacio cuando…—dudo un momento—…cuando mi hermana Kikyo murió.

El medio demonio abrió mucho los ojos.

—Aunque, claro—aclaro la anciana—quizá y este sea un caso diferente.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kagome se había marchado sin decir nada, e Inuyasha estaba demasiado nervioso.

—_Yo no quería que mi hermana se fuera_—_había dicho la anciana_—_y me sentí muy sola, sentía un vacio en mi corazón._

* * *

—Tranquilo Inuyasha, seguro Kagome está bien.

Sango y Miroku trataban de tranquilizarlo.

—¡A comer!—grito la exterminadora mientras servía los platos de comida—Kagome se fue a una aldea que se encuentra un poco lejos, creo que era la aldea de la anciana Mizuki ,había un señor que necesitaba ayuda.

Inuyasha no dijo más y se sentó a comer con la familia.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando algunos aldeanos empezaron a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

La joven pareja e Inuyasha salieron a investigar, varios aldeanos corrían en busca de ayuda.

—Buen hombre—dijo Miroku deteniendo a un hombre que corría—digame; ¿qué sucede?

—¡La aldea de la anciana Mizuki arde en llamas, necesitamos ayuda!

Y sin más el hombre se fue.

Inuyasha sintió como el suelo empezaba a abrirse debajo de sus pies.

—…_cuando mi hermana Kikyo murió._

¡No, no podía ser verdad!

—Kagome…¡KAGOME!

* * *

_Continuara._

Oli. Mi primer fanfic largo de Inuyasha *w* Espero les guste (:


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Arrepentimiento.

¿Por qué? No entendía. Había tenido a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y ahora estaba a punto de perderla.

Tantos años a su lado, convertida en su esposa, no la supo valorar, no supo cuidar a aquella mujer que había decidido permanecer a su lado a pesar de que él seguía queriendo a Kikyo.

La vio tendida en el piso, con un aspecto terrible: Quemadura en los brazos y piernas, cortes y rastros de humo en su rostro.

Se sentía mal. Frustrado. Aparte del daño _que él _le hizo a Kagome no podía ayudar a los demás aldeanos que se encontraban también mal heridos, pero la que en peor estado se encontraba era la joven miko.

—Inuyasha, ¿Por qué mejor no mejor descansas?—Miroku sintió compasión por el pobre hibrido—Yo cuidare bien a la señorita Kagome.

—No.

El joven suspiro cansado, en parte lo entendía. Dejo a su amigo a un lado y siguió atendiendo a los aldeanos.

—_Si llego a dormirme y ella muere, no me lo perdonaría jamás._

Cogió su mano, antes cálida y llena de vida; cual mano de una joven enamoradiza, ahora: fría y áspera, la apretó contra su pecho y no se reprimió el llanto.

—_Kagome, perdóname por todo el daño que te eh hecho, pero no me dejes solo, sabes que le temo a la soledad._

—O—O—O—O—O—

Había recibido la noticia que la aldea de la anciana Mizuki y le costó trabajo asimilar lo que sucedía. Tantas personas corriendo de un lado a otro. Fue Sango quien lo saco de su ensueño.

—_¡Kirara lleva a Inuyasha al lugar que llevaste a Kagome esta mañana!_

La gata al escuchar la petición de su dueña se transformo, Inuyasha a duras penas pudo reaccionar.

La aldea no quedaba lejos, con Kirara llego de inmediato y le sorprendió ver esa escena tan terrible.

Todas las casas de la gran aldea ardían en llamas, no pudo detectar el olor de Kagome ya que el humo y olor de _carne_ quemada ingresaron en sus fosas nasales.

Sabía que si preguntaba por ella nadie le iba a dar una respuesta, eso era más que obvio. No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy atontado como para pensar bien.

Despues de unos minutos supo que si quería encontrar a Kagome tendría que sacar y ayudar a la gente.

Con la ayuda de la gatita pudo rescatar a mucha gente, después de varios minutos vio como algunos aldeanos que pertenecían a la aldea de la vieja Kaede corrían con baldes de aguas montando caballos, entre la multitud reconoció a Sango y Miroku inclusive Kohaku que no sabía cuando había llegado, a ellos se les sumaba la hermana de Kikyo y la pequeña Rin.

Miroku se acerco a él.

—_¿Encontraste a la señorita Kagome?_

—_No._

El monje libidinoso asintió y empezó a formar grupos de fuerza y rescate.

Inuyasha, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ver y matar monstruos, se sorprendía de ver como la gente que rescata de las aldeas en llamas terminaba achicharradas por el fuego, y, al parecer nadie tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se había iniciado el fuego.

Al final, después de una larga hora de rescate, Kagome fue la última que lograron salvar de entre la multitud.

A Inuyasha casi se le para el corazón al ver a su amada cubierta de manchas negras provocadas por el humo, quemaduras y cortes.

Kagome era la más herida de todos los sobrevivientes.

—O—O—O—O—O—

—_¿Por qué Kagome?_

Mizuki, la anciana a cargo de la aldea vio como el hanyou lloraba y se sorprendió mucho, pues, a pesar de que le habían contado que la joven sacerdotisa se había casado con un mitad demonio no pensó que la _bestia incompleta_ como ella solía decir amara tanto a la muchacha.

—Por lo visto quieres mucho a la sacerdotisa—Comento la anciana.

Inuyasha solo guardo silencio.

Vio de nuevo a la joven y quiso ayudarle a purificar sus heridas, en realidad estaba muy mal, pero ella también estaba postrada en una cama sin poder moverse de todo. Dirigió su mirada al hanyou y supo que tenía que contarle.

—Esa muchacha es muy valiosa.

Inuyasha miro extrañado a la vieja.

—Eso lo sé, pero ¿Por qué lo dice?

La vieja sacerdotisa sonrió con melancolía.

—Veras, esa joven…

—O—O—O—O—O—

_Mizuki, anciana sacerdotisa, se había levantado con un mal presentimiento, no sabía la razón de por qué su corazón latía tan rápido, pero hoy sería un día muy ocupado y ella no podía darse el lujo de pensar en cosas sin fundamentos, hoy llegaría la joven sacerdotisa Kagome, la famosa muchacha, que junto a un hibrido, había matado al temible demonio Naraku._

_La jornada comenzó normal: niños jugando, adultos trabajando. A mitad de la mañana llegó la famosa miko._

_Mizuki y la joven se dedicaron a curar enfermos, con mucha sorpresa, la anciana pudo comprobar que lo que tanto se decía de Kagome era cierto, es más, hasta sentía que las palabras no le hacían justicia a las habilidades de la sacerdotisa._

_Era una muchacha simpática aunque no sabía la razón de la tristeza de sus ojos._

_El sol empezó a arder con más intensidad, dando a entender que ya era de la comida, Kagome_—tal y como caracteriza a las sacerdotisas—_ayudo a servir la comida para cada aldeano._

_Mizuki no supo cuando, ni en que momento, las llamas empezaron a abrirse paso y el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies. Ella, Kagome y dos mujeres más se encontraban dentro de la cocina cuando el humo y los gritos de las personas les avisaron de la catástrofe. El corazón de la anciana latía sin cesar, estaba entrando en pánico, cuando sintió que alguien le agarro la mano._

—_Anciana Mizuki, debemos irnos._

_La voz de Kagome se sentía era tan tranquilizadora, comenzó a correr a través de la pequeña casa, pero, justo en el momento en que estaban por llegar a la salida, una de las columnas cedió y callo, provocando un que una segunda le siguiera cerrando la salida, y con las llamas propagándose._

_Vio como Kagome solo respiraba tranquilamente, tratando de calmar a las dos mujeres, la joven miko dirigió su mirada hacia la única salida posible: la misma puerta que se estaba incendiando._

—_¿Qué piensas hacer, muchacha?_

—_Tratar de salir de aquí._

_Kagome cerró los ojos y Mizuki la observo, luego vio con asombro como las dos columnas comenzaban a abrirse paso._

—_¡La antigua técnica de la mente fuerte!_ —_pensó Mizuki._

_Kagome seguía concentrada, después de unos pocos segundos, cuando las columnas habían formado un pequeño espacio para salir, gritó:_

—_¡Corran!_

_La anciana Mizuki quiso quedarse a ayudar, pero, ¿en qué? Se dirigió, junto con las dos mujeres hacia la única escapatoria, cuando lograron salir esperaron que la joven miko saliera también, pero todo cambio:_

_Mizuki pudo ver como Kagome se desmayaba y ambas columnas caían pesadamente encerrándola._

—O—O—O—O—

—Cuando pensé que no podríamos salvarla llegaste tú.

Inuyasha quedo perplejo al escuchar el relato, su amada había dado su vida por unos simples mortales.

De pronto sintió como una gran ira le recorría el cuerpo y dirigió su mirada a la anciana.

—O—O—O—O—

Hola, si ya sé, ya sé, ¿porqué no eh actualizado? Solo les diré algo:

PUTO COLEGIO.

Vale, quería agradecer a las personas que comentaron, me dan mucho ánimo para seguir, los/las amo muchísimo :3

Bueno, se que el capitulo no es muy bueno e interesante, pero necesitaba explicar que paso con Kagome.

Si te gusto deja un review, sugiere, critica, comenta, no importa, cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

Un besososososotote, su miguis:

Cindy A.


End file.
